Aches and Pains
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Sanji pulls a muscle during an attack. Zoro gives him a massage, and a little something extra. Rated for smut.


**I actually gave myself inspiration for this one. Somehow I managed to fuck up my legs, and all of the muscles are just screaming at me. Naturally, when I think of legs I think of Sanji. Totally normal. Thus this happened. As always, forgive OOC-ness, because I'm so far behind on One Piece that I shouldn't even be writing fics for it. But I'm bored so there. And Zosan is irresistible.**

* * *

They were in the middle of an attack when it happened. Marines had been close by, and Luffy declared that he wanted to fight them, despite Usopp's protests. Luckily for them, there weren't that many Marines, making the fight pass by rather quickly. Sanji had just finished kicking one overboard when another attacked from behind, trying to catch the blonde off-guard. He twisted around, too fast for the Marine to register, and swung his leg high to catch the man in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, blood dripping from his mouth and glaring at Sanji, who smirked in return. The man lunged at him, keeping low to the ground and moving fast. Sanji kicked his leg out, attempting to trip the soldier, but was surprised when he suddenly jumped high in the air. Sanji reacted quickly enough, despite the unexpected move, and swung wide with his other leg.

He knew immediately something went wrong, his leg stretched too high and too wide, and he could feel the uncomfortable pull on his groin. He was flexible, absolutely, but he was still a human being with limits to what his body could do. His foot connected with the man's ribs regardless, sending the soldier flying into the ocean. He stood normally, wincing at the slight burn in the muscle on his upper thigh. He knew he must have pulled it, an unfortunate thing to do for someone like him. His legs were his weapons after all. Still, something like that wouldn't slow him down. He still had another leg to fight with, and right now, it was needed. There were more Marines surrounding him, circling around him and preparing to attack. He huffed in annoyance, cigarette hanging from his lips as he readied himself for another round.

By the time it was over, Sanji knew he fucked up. The bastards were easy to defeat, but it only irritated his muscle even more. Not only that, but he was almost positive he pulled the same one in his other leg as well. Walking hurt like a bitch. What irritated him the most was the position of the muscles. Really, did he have to pull the ones that were so high up? How was he supposed to fix them, considering they were in such a sensitive area? His crotch was probably the worst place to pull any sort of muscle. He briefly wondered if he should ask Chopper about it, but realized that might be an embarrassing conversation. Besides, he knew how to fix a pulled muscle. A good massage would help. He would have to do it in the bathroom though, considering how inappropriate it would look if someone caught him.

But for now it could wait. He had lunch to prepare, and the girls looked like they needed a drink after fighting. Tonight he would deal with himself.

"Sanjiiiii, I'm hungry! What's for lunch?" Luffy asked, latching himself onto Sanji with a watering mouth. The blonde scowled and pushed his Captain off, grumbling about getting drool on his suit.

"You'll see when it's ready, you bottomless pit! Don't come into the galley until I say so!" Sanji yelled, leaving his Captain behind as he entered the galley. With every step, he had to resist the urge to limp as the pain seemed to get worse. He hoped he could get through the rest of the day without anyone noticing.

Unknown to him, someone already had.

Zoro watched the cook, noticing the slight difference in the way he walked. Not that he cared, Sanji could take care of himself. Still, he wondered why the blonde didn't tell Chopper. In the end he decided he really could use a nap and that whatever the stupid dart-brow did was none of his business.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Zoro was being kicked awake. He opened his eye and glared, wishing Sanji would just fuck off. The cook gave him an unimpressed look and kicked him again, because he was just a little shit like that. Zoro grabbed the offending foot and pushed it away, noticing the way Sanji stumbled back slightly and winced.

"What's your problem, shit-cook?" Zoro asked, wondering why he had been woken up so rudely anyways.

"Lunch is ready. Come eat it before Luffy does." Was all Sanji said, walking back towards the galley. There it was again, the ever so subtle limp. Zoro wasn't sure how he noticed when nobody else did. Maybe he was just used to the way Sanji moved. They did fight a lot, and over the years Zoro had memorized things about Sanji, like the way he stood when he was about to kick, or when he was about to lunge at him. He must have memorized the cook's walk, too.

Regardless, he didn't care about anything except food and sleep. Maybe something to drink, too. He joined the others and ate his food, attempting to grab a bottle of sake afterwards. Sanji stopped him, of course, saying he had already consumed all of the sake and would have to wait until they restocked. This led to a fight, as always. But this time was different. Zoro knew Sanji had injured himself, and it only became more apparent as they fought. His kicks held less power, his face scrunched up with pain with every move, and he was starting to move slower. Whatever he'd done, it must be getting worse.

"What's wrong, curly brow? Couldn't handle fighting Marines earlier?" Zoro said, smirking cockily at Sanji who growled in annoyance. Of all people, Zoro just had to be the one who noticed. Instead of responding, because he really didn't have a response, he kicked even harder. He wouldn't let himself slip up in front of Zoro.

"Nothing to say? Hm, what a nice surprise. You're less annoying when you don't talk." Zoro grinned as Sanji began fighting normally, scowl ever present as he bit on his cigarette filter.

"You should try it, Marimo. Moss shouldn't speak anyways." Sanji replied, internally wincing with every move. He was pushing it, and the pain was only getting worse. His muscles needed rest, not more agitation. At this rate he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

"Stupid ero-cook!"

"Moss for brains!"

"Dart-brow!"

"Shitty swordsman!"

"That's it, take this!" Zoro growled as he swung his swords high, knowing Sanji wouldn't be able to make the stretch. The cook tried, but halfway through the pain in his groin spiked and he fell to the floor with a pained yelp, hand gripping the sore muscle between his legs. Zoro raised a brow, having not expected the injury to be there, of all places. At hearing his yelp, the others looked over, wondering what had happened.

"So I was right. Stupid cook, now you can't fight." Zoro said, smirking when Sanji glared at him.

"Says who, moss-head? I can still kick your ass." Sanji replied, despite knowing he probably wouldn't be able to. Still, he wasn't going to let Zoro beat him. Especially because of some stupid muscles. He stood, getting ready to kick the Marimo across the ship, when Chopper came running over.

"Sanji, what's wrong? Did Zoro hurt you?" The reindeer asked, looking up at Sanji with concerned eyes. The blonde frowned, knowing he had been caught.

"Tch, like he could. I just pulled a muscle earlier, that's all." He said, playing it off as nothing. Chopper however wasn't having any of it.

"You have to let me look at it! Fighting like that with a pulled muscle will just make it worse, Sanji!" Chopper cried, pulling on his nakama's pant leg. Sanji sighed, knowing Chopper wouldn't let this go.

"Fine, but when I'm done we're finishing this, Marimo." Sanji said, sending Zoro one last glare before following Chopper to the infirmary. Luffy walked up next to Zoro, a confused expression on his face.

"Huh, Sanji's hurt? Did you know, Zoro?" Luffy asked, pinky digging in his ear absentmindedly. Zoro shook his head, staring in the direction Sanji had went.

"Che, like I'd notice that. The idiot got hurt and didn't tell anyone. It's his own fault." Zoro replied, walking away to return to napping. Not before grabbing that bottle of sake Sanji wouldn't let him have.

"Oh, okay! I hope he feels better soon." Luffy said, running over to see what Usopp was doing.

Meanwhile, Sanji sat on the bed in the sickbay, letting Chopper look him over. The reindeer asked him where it hurt, and when Sanji pointed to the spot Chopper sighed. "That's a tough spot to get to, Sanji. You're going to have to take it easy for a few days. Here's some ointment to use when you massage it, and make sure to put some ice on it too. And no fighting Zoro!" The Doctor said, and Sanji couldn't say no to that face.

"Thanks, Chopper. I'll do it tonight." Sanji replied, sticking to his original plan in favor of not getting caught. If one of the ladies caught him, he would be absolutely mortified, even if it wasn't anything inappropriate. And if it were one of the guys, he would never hear the end of it.

"Don't hide it next time, okay? You have to take care of yourself!"

"Yeah, I know. Next time I won't hide it." Sanji said, leaving the sickbay rather disgruntled. He knew he needed to take care of himself, he was an adult now. Even if he had made it worse.

* * *

Once everyone was asleep, Sanji snuck off into the bathroom and pulled down his pants. He squeezed some of the ointment out and stuck his hands in his boxers, flinching at the initial cold of the cream. He pressed into the junction between his inner thighs and his balls and began massaging, hissing at how sore his muscles had gotten. The ointment heated up within a few seconds, causing him to sigh at the sensation.

"That bastard moss-head, making everything worse." Sanji grumbled, wishing he could just kick the swordsman right now.

"It's your fault this happened in the first place." Zoro said as he entered the bathroom, fixing Sanji with a look that only irked the cook more. At least he had good timing.

"Well you obviously knew about it, yet that didn't stop you from being an ass. Shitty moss." Sanji said, watching Zoro with a calculating gaze. He wasn't entirely sure why the Marimo was in here, though he had a pretty good idea. "If you came in here to fuck, forget about it. I'm too sore."

"Can't handle it, huh? We'll see about that." Zoro grinned, getting on his knees between Sanji's legs. The blonde raised a brow, not used to seeing Zoro in this position. They had been in a relationship for a while now, ever since reuniting in Saboady Archipelago. They had gotten sexual early on in the relationship, but Zoro almost always topped. Sanji was usually the one on his knees, but he wasn't going to complain now.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Sanji asked, wondering if Zoro would just mutilate his muscles with those rough hands of his. He flinched as Zoro yanked his boxers down and placed both hands on his sore muscles, yet relaxed as he gently began kneading the sensitive flesh.

"Just sit there and let me do this, shit-cook." Zoro said, his one eye focused on the task at hand. Sanji decided he could do that, and let himself relax as Zoro soothed his aching muscles. The heat from the cream felt amazing, and Zoro managed to be just firm enough without hurting Sanji more.

"I'm surprised, you're actually good for something." Sanji said, hissing as Zoro purposefully applied more pressure. "Watch it!"

"I'm good for plenty of things, ero-cook." Zoro replied, grabbing the ointment and squirting more onto his hands. He looked up at the blissed out cook and smirked, an idea coming to mind. He put a small amount on Sanji's balls and spread it around, watching as Sanji sucked in a breath and opened his visible eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, biting his lip at the tingling sensation. Zoro continued massaging his pulled muscles, leaving the ointment on his balls alone for now.

"Showing you what I'm good for, of course." Zoro said, blowing on Sanji's balls and watching as he slowly grew hard. "You're so easy."

"Fuck you." Sanji said, hips jerking as Zoro suddenly took his still hardening length into his mouth. The motion caused his muscles to hurt and he realized this wouldn't be easy. He would have to stay still.

"Wouldn't you like to." Zoro said, and Sanji had to groan because fuck, of course Zoro could talk with cock in his mouth.

"Talented fucker. I'll never understand how that works." Sanji said, sighing in bliss as Zoro massaged him and sucked him off. He was spoiled, that was clear.

"Heh, I haven't even started yet." Zoro replied, deep throating Sanji's now fully erect cock. His tongue swirled around the tip, tasting the small amount of precum before taking everything back into his mouth. Sanji could feel the back of Zoro's throat as the swordsman swallowed, and it took all of his self-control to keep still.

"Fuck, go faster already you tease." Sanji groaned, hand gripping Zoro's soft green hair. Zoro however wasn't doing anything until the cook begged for it. He continued going agonizingly slow, tongue flicking the tip until Sanji's grip tightened in his hair. It took just a few minutes before Sanji gave in.

"Fine! _Please_ go faster, Marimo, I'm in enough pain already." Sanji said, his other hand gripping the side of the toilet to keep himself still as Zoro complied. The swordsman wasn't used to doing this, but naturally he wouldn't let that show. His tongue pressed Sanji's cock against the roof of his mouth as he bobbed his head faster, making sure to keep his mouth as tight and moist as possible. Sanji groaned, hips jerking slightly despite himself. He wasn't sure how Zoro could massage him while sucking him off, but he was damn grateful for it.

"You gonna cum soon or what, swirly-brow?" Zoro asked, although he could tell how close Sanji was by the way his dick kept throbbing.

"You gonna make me?" Sanji asked in turn, raising an eyebrow challengingly at Zoro.

"Damn right, you just sit there and keep quiet. You always make so much noise when you finish." Zoro replied, tongue circling the reddened tip of Sanji's cock before he engulfed the entire length again. He went even faster than before, hands slowly massaging in between Sanji's legs, making sure to get as deep as he could. He kept his eyes on the cook, secretly enjoying all of the faces he made when he got close. Sanji bit his lip and furrowed his brows, face flushed and eyes blown with lust. His mouth dropped open as his release hit, trying and failing to stay quiet. He moaned as he came, watching as Zoro swallowed every last drop.

"You gonna return the favor or what, love-cook? I can't exactly fuck you when you're sore like this." Zoro said, letting Sanji push him onto his back. The blonde climbed over him, giving him a sloppy kiss before pulling down his pants and letting his already dripping cock free.

"Che, this turned on already? You must like sucking me off, perverted Marimo." Sanji said, taking Zoro's cockhead into his mouth. Kneeling like this hurt his muscles a little, but they felt much better now.

"You're the only pervert around here." Zoro replied, hissing as Sanji suddenly took all of him in his mouth and began sucking fast. He felt Sanji's hand squeeze and toy with his balls, groaning at how good it felt. Unlike him, Sanji knew what he was doing. He had gotten plenty of experience when they first became an item. "Oi, you want me to cum already?"

"And you say I'm easy." Sanji said, licking a path from Zoro's balls to the tip of his cock. "But yeah, I'm tired and would like to speed this up."

"You're gonna have to try harder than that." Zoro said, smirking as Sanji continued sucking him hard and fast. It didn't take long for him to find release, fingers tangling themselves in Sanji's hair as he came. Sanji swallowed and stood up, pulling up his pants in the process.

"Come on lazy ass, let's go to bed." Sanji said, helping Zoro up after the man tucked himself back into his pants.

"Don't I get a thank you for that massage? You aren't limping now." Zoro asked, pulling Sanji against him. The cook groaned, wanting to just fall asleep already, but gave Zoro a lingering kiss and muttered his thanks.

"Bastard Marimo, carry me to bed."

"Why should I? You've got those long legs, use them!"

"Oh, so my legs are long eh? You like that?"

"I've told you before that I do, shit-cook. Now be quiet and go to bed. You've made enough noise tonight."

"Shut up and move over, and don't hog the blankets again!"

"Don't kick me in your sleep!"

"Both of you shut up!" Usopp whispered harshly, hating that he always seemed to get woken up by the bickering couple when nobody else did.

"Sorry." The two replied in unison, wrapping themselves in each other's arms and drifting off into sleep. It was hours later when Usopp was woken up again, this time because Sanji had once again kicked Zoro off the bed.

"You two are the worst couple in existence."

* * *

 **Well, there's the end of that. I'm so tired I don't even care of this is good or not. I needed to write something zosan and I did. Hopefully it wasn't completely awful.**


End file.
